Cliffside
by exalley
Summary: Judith Laverne Hopps, a small grey bunny is kidnapped from her rich family by a fox, which were believed to be extinct. her whole life changes in an instant as she is introduced to a whole secret part of the Zootopia kingdom. (T rating mainly for language... idek)
1. kidnapping (part I)

NOTES* updated 05/22/18

As you may know, there will be a newer (and improved) version of Cliffside that will be written by a friend of mine, Thiswastheonlynamenottaken. If you have read this version or even the very first version, you might notice I am not the best writer, nor very grammatically correct, and slightly off with the logic/common sense in the plot (which is why I won't be writing the newer version). The new version will hopefully be up by the 27th, but maybe earlier, and will have the same storyline as this version if it had been completed, only slightly altered to make more sense

 **NOTES**

 **This is a new chapter one, the old one was horrible in my opinion and written in 1st person. I deleted all of the chapters that where there bc it just wasn't working out but new ones will start coming, similar to the last ones just a few things changed :) i hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – kidnapping**

"The bunny" a toothy grin came from a dark brown wolf.

"Why the bunny, sir?" a voice quaked. Gentle whispers from the waterfall against glass filled in the silence.

"Well, an easy target of course." He laughed, liking they way it bounced of the walls over and over until it was still.

The room's door was shut tightly for their secret meeting, the master plan, the one that would give them all the power. And the last piece of the recipe for his plan was a single bunny, how hard could it be?

The shifty mammal heard every word of the plot from the opposite side of the door. What had started out as a robbery just for the thrill of it, turned into being a rescue mission. It was time to do something and fast; for the sake of that bunny, and the safety of the whole Zootopia or they would be lead to certain doom. A war lay around the corner waiting to destruct, all that was needed to begin it was a simple wrong doing; and that wolf becoming royal was the biggest wrong doing that could exist.

"Ma! This dress is too tight" nagged a grey furred bunny. She had a white under fur and black at the tips of her long ears. She was in the oldest litter, of only three bunnies. Her sister Jade, brother Zack and herself all looked almost exactly the same except for a slight difference in the grey.

The material wrapped around her was a light lilac color with many under layers making it puff up a little as well as gracefully sweeping the floor at her feet. The top hugging her body neatly and loose straps sitting on the side of her shoulders helped define her good shape. She was never one for dressing up and special occasions, always willing to try new things, but never being allowed to because of her mother.

The Hopps family is an upper in the fraction of farms. When the royals of the Zootopia kingdom fell in war hundreds of years ago, Zootopia split into fractions. Each fraction, rainforest and Sahara to name a few, has an upper family, which looked over that district and kept peace throughout the land, along with a second family doing the same.

"Stop complaining!" A sharp voice replied. "Now be ready, our guests are coming soon."

And it was true, at that very moment a bunch of mammals, some lean black panthers from the rainforest, a few camels and even some mice all dressed up in fancy clothing and masks headed to the front door of the massive farm mansion.

Judith gave a disappointed huff and slipped on a sequined grey mask, sparkling amethyst eyes gleaming through.

Sometimes she just wanted to be like a normal girl, playing outside in the fields and exploring the nearby forest. Flirting with good looking bucks and shopping for cute jewelry items. She didn't get to do that; instead she had servants that did what she wanted in a blink of an eye, even if she didn't want them to. But was worse is to keep the upper blood, she, the first born in her litter, would have to marry the second family's oldest son.

She almost felt the urge to spit at the thought of marrying that awful Buck, Austin. He always talked about himself way too much to the point it was annoying.

"I wish I was normal" speaking under her breath she hoped no one would hear her, unluckily some one did though.

"Judith Lavern Hopps!" Bonnie, her mother, hissed; squeezing her arm and bringing their faces so close it scared Judy. "I don't ever want to hear that from you again!"

The scared bunny did nothing but nod, Yanking away from the tight grip and cowardly following the taller female bunny to the front door, where she came to stand by her brother and perfect sister.

"Don't worry, mom snapped at me too," Zack whispered when Judy took place next to him. Judy snorted and gave him a playful punch in the arm. The darker grey buck did an over reacting facial expression to show how much it hurt making Judy give another giggle. He was probably one of the only few siblings she actually got along with.

Of course, Jade and Bonnie were prepared when the door was thrown open my a servant but it made the two less-mature siblings snap into their acts, both jumping a little before straightening up. Zack gave a silent snort at how much the door had scared his sister.

Judith found it unfair that the others in the family could just do what they wished, but because them three where the first litter they where so special and had to do everything.

One by one, guests trotted inside, giving a friendly hug or a gentle kiss on the back of the upper's paw; which she wiped off every day. Even jade was relieved when all the guests had entered the large room, slowly spinning around on the glossy marble floor to classic music, which in Judith's opinion was absolutely horrible.

"Aren't you going to dance with someone?" An arm linked through the grey bunny's and pulled her out of the empty part of the room. Her sister, eyes a tad darker than her own, winked at her when she spun Judith around and pushed her right into the dancing mammals.

She muttered quite a lot of sorries while pushing though the dancing couples, almost tripping half of them, including herself, on the way to the other side of the room where she knew a balcony looked out to the back yard.

The door was open obviously because the wind ruffled through the half-transparent curtains blocking the outside. Secretly slipping past and into the fresh air. The icy breeze bit at her fur; it was colder than she thought it would be. She rubbed her arms with her paws to heat up but it didn't do much. At least she was alone now.

She enjoyed the peacefulness outside on the balcony; inside with everyone dancing no one would notice she's gone. Her grey paws reached up and slipped off the fancy ball mask.

The garden was huge, mainly cute trees and a small stone patch curving through. Many flowers decorated the place and a white stone fountain sat spraying crystal clear water in the centre.

"Hello, my lady"

Judith recognized the voice instantly, quietly groaning to her self, annoyed. _Why now?_

She pulled on a gracious smile and spun around, the Fowey dress spinning around with her, making her look quite majestic at that moment.

She had turned around to face Austin. _Great._

"What are you doing out here, Judith?" he questioned politely, nearing her and taking her paw in his; giving the back of it a tender kiss and stepping in even closer to bring it to near his heart.

"Just getting fresh air." She pulled her arm back slowly, trying to make it seem as nice as possible instead of rudely pulling her paw away. "How about you?" she smiled fakely, low key wishing he would just disappear.

"Followed you here" he smirked. "Thought I'd take the chance to talk to you. We are getting married when you turn 18 remember?"

"How could I forget" Judy rolled her eyes and spun back to face the balcony. It was only in one year's time. She hated the fact she couldn't marry for love and at the time she wanted to. The second she was born her fate was to be married to the other grey bunny like it or not. The feeling was like having chains shackled up around her heart, kept in a prison by stupid traditions and rules.

Austin clearly read her tone wrong because he took it as a compliment, unless he was just casually complimenting himself, which is something he'd do. "Oh am I that good now?"

 _You wish,_ she would of said but made the smarter choice not to.

"May I just say though, you look stunning tonight." He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Judy didn't get to hear things like that very often and had caught her by surprise, as for his warm embrace from behind her.

"Not to bad yourself" she choked out, only just managing to make it sound smooth. And she had to admit; he wasn't the worst looking, quite good actually. His tall height for a bunny suited the slender shape of his body, his fur a grey that was almost as dark as the black night sky. A tidy white blouse hugged his torso and bright blue eyes popping out under the black mask.

"Would you care for a dance" he winked holding out a paw. _Did she even have a choice?_ Struggling inside she almost died when she placed her paw in his and answered with a 'sure'.

Judith dreaded every moment his arms had a hold of her spinning around in the center of the dance floor, literally every single eyeball in the room judging her for her mistakes. The dancing was boring, the music was horrid and the feel of stares burning right through her ate her away on the inside.

When the music came to an end most mammals cleared to grab a drink and possibly a few snacks. Judith let go of the taller bunny the very first second she could when-

Screams surrounded the room, bouncing off the arch shaped ceiling. A huge gush of wind whirled around in the room, brushing through the fur of the mammals when both huge doors swung open.

"Get her!" a voice buzzed like the sound over a radio. Judith didn't even have time to turn before being pushed off her feet, skidding far back. There was chaos everywhere; now that she could see the whole room she saw about 5 canines, two of them holding pistols and threatening to shoot anyone in their way, others clawing away at the guards. A coyote towered over the helpless bunny, deep laughter echoing in her dizzy mind. He pulled out a huge black bag, about to chuck it over when everyone screamed again.

a window had been smashed open on the other side of the room, sharp shards flying an all different directions, along with a speedy flash of black zipping through the new way in and around the room. Gasps were let out everywhere at the shifty speed of this new arriver until it passed past the oldest upper daughter.

Judith could have sworn she jumped out of her own skin at the force that hit her chest, pushing her back onto the floor. Flying through the air more Once she hit the hard surface, she frantically pushed herself back with her long feet until a pillar stopped her from going any further.

The speedy animal had come to a stop between the growling coyote and Judith. Face fully covered with a black cloth over the muzzle and dark shades, ears hidden under some black hood of a jacket. The only fur visible on the intruder was his fingers coming out of half gloves and a tail, long, bushy and red, it looked like…

 _No it can't be_ , Judith thought, _a… fox?_

He looked completely unarmed and small compared to the canid with a snapping jaw until it leapt at it, a large wolf following after to get the strange mammal. It was clear it was defending the bunny when a long piece of something like metal whipped through the air. Too fast for anyone to see what really happened, the two canines slumped to the ground, blood staining the ballroom floor.

It signaled the next ones to come but they backed away, scared for their lives after watching probably their friends being murdered in less than five seconds by the one who wouldn't even show it's face. Judith, who was directly next to her savior still on the floor, had her heart racing like a fast drum. So close to the fox-like animal she might of heard a disgusted snort from it and something along the line of 'losers'

Judith couldn't help but stare at the one that saved her, more than curious about him, or her. It noticed and turned to face her while sliding the deadly weapon back where it was, somewhere hidden on his back under the sweatshirt, kneeling down to get to the bunny's seated level. The rich mammals, especially the Hopps, held their breath for what would happen next.

The brownish hand, half covered in something like a leather glove, came towards her. One finger stroking the side of her cheek; It tilted it's head as if it was concerned about the sore condition of the grey mammal. She shivered when the claw ever so gently touched the slightest bit of her face.

The intruder, her savior, realized how scared she was by the twitching nose.

 _Time to go,_ it reminded.

The crowded mammals snapped into fear again when the mysterious animal zipped out the same way he came it, this time taking something along with him. And that something was Judith.

"Find her!" Bonnie Hopps yelled, surprisingly growing a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Let me go!" she yelped for the thousandth time, struggling against her kidnapper. To her surprise he did, carefully placing her on her feet once in the place he wanted to be. She had nowhere to run to anyway, he took her for safety. Her safety too, but not only because the whole of Zootopia was relying on it, they just didn't know _yet_.

The strong wind flicked off the hoodie revealing what it really was.

Judy's jaw dropped. The mammal now slowly raised its lowered ears, which were hidden before; finally perking up it was one hundred percent a fox.

It was a fox.

 _He_ was a fox.

Judith had forgotten to breath and for a second she thought she was dreaming. Foxes where all dead, why is here then? He was looking over an edge of the thing they stood on; turning back to the one he took; it wasn't the wind, it was the huge eyed stare of the bunny pulling her mask of that sent a shiver down his spine.


	2. kidnapping (part II)

**NOTES**

 **OMG ThAnK You aLL so much, for some reason I gained like at least 30 or so new follows on this story since the update plus more than usual reviews (not much I guess… but it means a lot to me). For those who have been reading Cliffside for a while, you may have noticed how I deleted all the chapters I had and replaced chapter 1. I have re-planned this story, still similar to the one I began writing but probably a lot better, so enjoy! :D**

 **\**

 **CHAPTER 2 - Kidnapping (part II)**

The fox was looking over an edge of the build they stood on; turning back to the one he snatched. A shiver crawled up his spine. It wasn't the wind gushing by; it was the huge eyed stare of the bunny pulling off her mask.

Her eyes glistened in the evening sunlight. Dazzled, he steadied himself before he could stumble backwards; falling off a six-story building wasn't exactly what he was planning for that day. He had noticed the bright amethyst color before but now… now they were not half hidden by the jewel-incrusted mask, wide with curiosity. The tiny pink nose was twitching at a fast pace and her mouth hung slightly ajar. He felt a sudden desire to take off his black shades, to gaze right into the purple eyes but didn't take the chance considering it would be pointless, and plus the sun was still up and his nocturnal eyes preferred the slight darkness the sunglasses offered.

The train would arrive at 9pm according to the tickets he had tucked away in the pockets of his Black pants, with the sun almost down, there was only a little while left to get there _._ It surprised him he was actually doing this to save Zootopia; he was always one who traveled along districts, hustling money out of vulnerable mammal's pockets with a sly smirk plastered on his muzzle. Kidnapping a bunny, hiding her from the enemy then dealing with a bunch tough timber wolves, that was something completely new to him. _Alright Nick, time to go._

Judith had so many questions she needed to ask, so many unexplained things had happened in less than an hour. _What on earth is going on?_ Her glare had not left the red figure for a split second. A gale swept around them, roughly messing with both the grey silky fur and the red-orange thicker coat.

"Y-you're a fox." It was only a whisper. Judith dropped her head down to look glare at the floor, her mouth shutting to swallow the feeling stuck in the back of her throat after she had realized their nearest surroundings were something like 100 feet below them. She had been told rumors and fairytales based on what actually happened when Zootopia had a royal family, how foxes all died many years ago; it had always been her favorite bedtime story as a kit. To hear her soft voice of her mother word the tale to life, about the kingdom that broke into war. She remembered her first few siblings crying for something with a happy ending, but 'Jude the dude' as her father always called her, was different. She liked the true ones so she could look back at them and see how much the kingdom had changed in the hundreds of years past.

"Great seeing, oh obvious one." he remarked with a tone of sarcasm, speaking for the first time. Muffled beneath the black fabric hiding most of his head, the doe could still hear he had a rather nice smooth voice, attractive even if he had not been a completely different species. She was going to have to be careful around him as something about the tod gave her a feeling he could trick anyone into anything just by talking (which of course, was absolutely true). His response to her comment had made her feel stupid already. _Of course he's a fox, he sure isn't something else._

"Come on." The canine beckoned the Bunny to follow him by waving one of his paws his way. Now that he had a few moments to look over the huge town he had figured out the quickest way to Savannah central train station. It was difficult to see and memorize every possible alleyway and street going in that direction. With his mind running over and over it he was confident he could lead the way, after all he wasn't completely unfamiliar with the large place.

Judith looked disordered, not moving a single muscle to the foxes command. Not until she had answers. Her foot tapped rapidly under the long pale-purple skirt of her dress sweeping on the high buildings roof, ticked off by the shifty red fox. Clearly noticing her irritated state, a grunt escaped his muzzle under the bandana and her shook his head, annoyed by her poor cooperation. _Did you really think she was just going to tag along with you happily?_ With an over exaggerated roll of his eyes, unseen by the doe, he knew exactly what she wanted. "Look, I'll give you all the answers you need on the train."

 _The train._ She hated to admit it to herself but his words thrilled her, she had never gone on a train before nor been near one. She had been in many cars to places around in the tri-burrows but never really traveled far enough to have need for a train trip. But why was he taking her on a train? Where was he taking her? …Could she even trust him? Judith felt strange about how little she missed her family and had no whatsoever wanting to go back to the burrow farm mansion, which she called home.

"Promise?" She huffed, sounding extremely childish and cursing herself for it afterwards. _Promise? Is that all you're going to say to some untrustworthy city dweller._

"Yes, I promise" he grunted back, his annoyance already triggering at the rabbit and the small amount of help she was doing for the situation he was in. he couldn't tell her everything about the doom that rested in her paws yet… but was there truly a way to simplify it all to explain?

The fox, Nick, had already started heading to the small box-like build standing lonely on the bare roof. The white paint that once covered it was crumbling off, bit by bit with every gentle breeze stroking past it. He had figured the doe would follow him anywhere, she'd be lost without him in the soon-to-be dark city, being stuck between its night life alone probably wouldn't be the most fun for someone like her, especially considering some gangs and groups of drunk mammals that come out at the later hours weren't exactly fond of upper families. To be honest with himself, he wasn't either. _But_ _little cottontail there is an acceptation… unless she continues acting like this._

Nick heaved open the Hefty metal door, leaning his back against it, his weight keeping the door open while he waited for the other mammal.

A long moan came from Judith when she realized what the fox was doing; she had to come with him didn't she? If she didn't shed be left here lost in what looked like the savannah district, or even stuck on this roof not being able to open the large heavy door even the tod could hardly hold. _That cunning, stupid, cabbage plucking-_

"We haven't got all night, Flopsy." He muffled, whole slim body starting to hurt from the pressure resting against his back.

"you might want to rephrase from calling me Flopsy!" she demanded only receiving a meaningless shrug in return.

She finally entered the indoors to the staircase, starting to sluggishly down each step, followed by much quicker Nick. It made her jump when the loud door crashed shut behind them. Poor Judith landed on the step below the one she was on, unfortunately catching one of her hind paws on the bottom of the silky dress and tumbling down to the next flight of stairs. She whimpered, a sharp pain aching in her left wrist. Nick flinched when she came to a stop. _Ouch_. She had pushed herself back up on to her feet with ease, but was clutching her wrist. Nick was surprised expecting the bunny would of cried or something, she's tougher than he had thought, judging by her posh looks. He sighed. _Thank goodness it was just her wrist, it won't slow us down as much._

 **\**

It wasn't long before they reached Savannah central, not too far from the town centre. Weaving through the streets didn't take as much time as the tod had planned it would take, having a few minutes spare to board the train without rushing. There were more mammals around this place, the friendlier part of past dark hours; crammed with chattering mammals, cheerful restaurants and a warm light of street lamps blanketing the area in a yellow glow. Judith wouldn't quit with the questions, asking and asking had driven Nick crazy, and that was only before she started complaining too. " _My legs are sore"_ she would nag after five minutes and on. By the time they actually arrived he was about ready to die. _Why am I doing this again?_

A paw flashed in font of the fox's face.

He had been stuck in a little bubble of thoughts, working out a plan until a particular grey rabbit waving her paw infant of him like a maniac had brought him back to earth. He wished for once she could just leave him alone, he didn't sign up for this. The air and its soft breeze was warm, dropping only to a few degrees at nightfall but cold enough to wear a coat. Nick caught a whiff of fish drifting from the nearby fishhouse. His jaw clenched; he had gone for two days without even remembering to eat and the best fish Restaurant in the whole of Zootopia and their amazing smell was doing the exact opposite of releasing his growling stomach, little bunny girl was probably getting hungry too.

"Right, time to get moving." he flicked his brain back onto mission mode. "Train leaves soon"

Judith hopped behind him, enjoying the gentle wind that rustled past. She had never felt a night so perfectly warm, used to the colder nights the tri-burrows had, where every one of her… 300 or something siblings hugged themselves in blanks and sipped warm coco. She had lost track of all of their names, ages or how many rabbits there where living in that huge burrow. That was her mom's job to remember anyway, she just knew the ones closest to her. She wondered if the fox had any family and where he came from. Perhaps the nocturnal district she had heard of. _Maybe that's where we're going?_

The tod led the way down to their station, giving two tickets when entering. _Weird, its like he planned to take me, t_ he doe mused, still not having the answer she wanted of _why_ she was even with him. A tiny hidden smile puffing up in her cheeks crept out a little more when they stepped onto the platform where trains lay waiting for their passengers. They were longer than she had imagined, larger and many windows, showing it had three layers. Assuming the small door and windows were for small rodents, she would be in the middle or top one. Hopefully in the front too, so she could sneak a glance of the city she had only ever seen from a distance. As much as she hated him, she would have to thank him for showing her a little of the world one day.

Nick found it secretly amusing how Judith was reacting. _Hasn't she traveled yet? Her family seems pretty rich._ But then again bunnies had what looked like millions of little kits, doubting they'd even have enough time to even step out of the house.

 _"_ _Train leaving in 5 minutes."_

The announcement buzzed around the station from the crackly speakers.

She couldn't help but give a little squeal, hushing herself afterwards. _He kidnapped you, why are you so excited,_ she mentally yelled at herself. Taking the good point, she straightened herself up and waited quietly for the fox to step inside, only because she had no idea what else to do at the time being; she was new to the whole thing. And as she thought he would, the red furred mammal stepped onboard followed by the bunny. She hadn't spoken for a while, too lost in thoughts and queries to do so, plus, her legs had gotten used to the standing up for and walking for a while now and had no need to complain about it anymore, however if sitting was an option, she would most certainly take it without hesitation. _Trains have seats right?_

"Any chance we can, um, be up the top?" she asked quietly gaining a stare from the other. He was expecting there to be some kind of request like that coming for her so he just shrugged his shoulders and ticked his head towards the steps, which Judith Happily jogged right up to find herself standing in some kind of long glass dome. They hadn't even left but she already felt overwhelmed by the fact she was in the train and how beautifully designed it was, or at least in her eyes. to most mammals a train was just a train, a usual mode of transport to get to work but it was so big and magnificent how something that ran on rails and hundreds of small wheels could move so swiftly and quietly from place to place from what she had heard. it had her stuck in awe.

"You're lucky it's night." a clear voice spoke from behind her. She cautiously turned around to have her facing the front of the train. "You can see all the colorful lights of downtown Zootopia"

Her vision was met with the back of the fox, leaning on a railing that lined the glass globe. He had lost the black fabric over his muzzle, the shades too; it was the first time his full face was fully visible. Judith took place besides him, eyes widening as she saw millions of lights flickering in many different places and colors growing more distant with every second. She hadn't even realized the train was moving. Soon enough, more dull builds blocked out the view of the city, disappointed; the doe took the nearest seat she could find. There weren't many there but the mammals that were gave awkward stares towards Judy, It wasn't very common to see an upper from a different district somewhere as casual as this. Nick saw her leave to sit and followed her.

"Answers?" she queued for him to speak, remembering very precisely he had promised to explain it all to her. Her kidnapper and her both obviously shared the same feelings for each other, not the most fond of one another and ended up becoming quite irritating in the other's opinion; Judy for talking too much and the fox for not enough.

Nick growled under his breath, still have not thought of an easy way to tell her that some crazy animal wanted to find her and use her for some foolish way of becoming the new royal family according to the old traditions and rules.

"Let's Just say, there's some crazy wolf who needs you for an evil plan, and I saved your life." he gave her a big fake grin, showing off the white canine teeth and jumped into the worn-out seat besides her. "You're welcome."

"That's why the wolves where there." Judy noted to herself trying to make sense out of the little information fox guy had given her.

"Bingo!" he joked, the sarcastic person he is.

She found it low key satisfying how his face changed when her tiny fist met arm with a surprisingly strong force, having practice with many brothers over the years. "Shut up and explain more" she demanded. His explanation before had sounded the least bit convincing, _as if_ that would happen. But on the other paw, there was an outburst of them in her home only quite recently so she had no choice but to confirm his words true whether she liked it or not. But why on earth would they do that?

"The rest is nothing a cute fuzzy wuzzy bunny could handle." he said, no known expression in his tone. It was true she probably couldn't handle the weight of the information; it'd make her want to go back to her burrow mansion if she didn't already. She couldn't, it wasn't safe there. The only place is where they wouldn't expect her to be; right under their noses. But he did know bunnies hated to be called cute. Had he gone to far calling her it? Maybe. Was it to going far adding fuzzy wuzzy? _Yes, one hundred percent. You're dead Nick._

"Don't call me cute," she hissed through her teeth, jaw clenching tightly.

"Why? You are most definitely adorable." A toothy grin spread wider knowing he was getting the best of her, she really was cute with her huge wondering eyes and chubby cheeks, what is it with bunnies and the word cute anyway?

Judith raged with anger, only bunnies could call other bunnies cute, not that _fox_. If there weren't mammals staring at the upper already, she would have slapped his muzzle right into its place. A deep breath out to calm herself she rested her face in her paws and glanced sideways to him with half-lids, clearly annoyed. "Shut. It."

"As you say, Miss"

It was finally still between them for a few minutes. If Judith were home she'd be having dinner right now, probably a carrot stew. The air would of smelt of vegetables, nice and cozy with hundreds of bunnies, big and small, munching away on multiple long dining tables. Then she'd be told to go to bed, all hugged up in silky blankets besides the beds of her littermates she'd turn on the light and read. Grown up now, the time was gone that her mother told them stories of the old world, so she read them herself finding it more and more interesting as she dug deeper. She liked the stuff about soldiers, adventurers; the exact opposite of her goody-two-shoes littermate, jade. The homesickness started kicking in.

Nick, as much as he loved his shifty life traveling from place to place and had all the money he needed without even having a job, this new opportunity to save someone, or even everyone, gave him a good feeling. He snuck a glimpse of the doe staring into nothingness, how the lilac dress hugged her body and her eyes struggled to stay open. He didn't want to force her to stay away so he just sighed as she drifted off to sleep; more carrying for him to do soon. _This day just keeps getting better._ He rolled his eyes.

Time passed quickly because the loud speaker already announced the upcoming stop 'meadow station'.

The train came to a stop at a station between the north station of rainforest district and the Tundratown stop. No one hopped off at this stop except a smaller group of sheep. The tod swooped the sleeping Judith off the seat with ease; he had realized how light she was while he had kidnapped her and carried her to that tall building against her will, even when kicking and trying to squirm her way out. It was a lot easier to carry her now though, dead still, nose having an occasional twitch every few seconds. _Is there ever a time bunnies don't look cute?_

The dark air was cooler here, with a bitter icy bite to it. Meadow station was so much smaller and messy that the other ones, nothing but a cement pavement, small rusted shelter and a small car park, which held no more than four vehicles. It was the only station closest to Meadowlands where not many mammals lived; the stretched out fields of grass were more a typical place for sheep, goats, horses and cows.

A distant rumble became clearer, that coughing engine nick could recognize anywhere. Out of the night a rusty van arrived on the dirt road rocks flinging in all different directions behind the muddy wheels. It stopped instantly in front of the fox; the van broke so close that the tip Nick's nose was an inch away from the fading painting of two foxes printed onto the van. Wide eyes, he took a step back from the close hit.

Besides him the door yanked open, stepping out was a tall curvy figure who only just fit in the old vehicle.

"Nick! I'm so glad you're safe." The snow furred canine sighed, ringing her arms around the smaller figure. She had been biting her bottom lip so much on the drive there from nerves he wouldn't show up so much it now throbbed.

"Ah- careful, Kate" Nick snapped quickly remembering the upper sleeping in his arms.

"Oh, right." She loosened her hug so she wouldn't wake the rabbit. Kate was a husky dog; one of the tod's only friends. A single black line on her forehead followed down to the very tip of her tail and her eyes were a pale shade of sky blue. She was always there to help him with the mischief he got up to, with her trustworthy job position, she could always do something to help that sneaky fox get away. She treated Nicky like family, her little brother or something; she knew they had huge differences, while he was always hustling and traveling everywhere, she was a good honest mammal besides the fact she knew the little tricks her fox was up to.

"Thanks for agreeing to this" He said walking around the front and into the passenger seat, tiny bunny on his lap.

"Any time" she smiled warmly, shutting her own door. She had to flatten back her ears to fit fully in the van. Another cough of the car and it was off to a start, rumbling as they did a slow U turn and started driving. She had a soft spot in her heart for everyone, and felt terrible for the little bunny. She was so small compared to her, for a wolf she'd probably be the size of their paw, what they were planning is so wrong. _That poor bunny._ Her usual friendly grin had turned into a frown at the thought. "Those wolves need to be taught a lesson."

Silence hung around for a while, Nick doing nothing but giving a slow single nod. No matter how much Judith got on his nerves, Kate had a point he couldn't deny. Those bastard wolves, horrible, greedy, literally every cruel word he could think of seemed correct to describe them.

The fur on the husky's neck stood on end, the red fox was never usually as quiet as this, he was always cracking horribly stupid, but funny, jokes.

"So, tell me. How did you manage to get her to come along?" She itched for a bit of conversation. Her eyes flicked to him for a second then back onto the centre of the dark road. The random bits and pieces in the back of the track she thought was absolute trash but Nicky and his friend Finnick kept them anyway; _"they'll come in use some time, I'm sure"_ she remembered them quoting very clearly, the only thing they ever actually took out of there was an old baseball bat which was used by Finnick on the back of Nick's head, knocking him out for a few good minutes after their disagreement. Looking back on the memory was hilarious; it brought a smile to her face.

"Well, the thing is, I had to take-" Nick's face awkwardly scrunched up.

"You kidnapper!" she scowled, keeping one paw securely on the steering wheel, she used her free paw to swat nick on the ear. _Why is this not surprising?_

Nick felt a twinge of pain in his left ear after Kate whacked it; he winced.

"Hey!" he scowled right back at her. "The wolves got there before me, I had no choice!" He knew he probably received exactly what he deserved when she hit him. He had to admit it, he wasn't being the nicest mammal to the doe, but when he saw the wolves he didn't want to cause any trouble so he scared them then left, taking the bunny just like he planned; leaving out the bit where he planned to explain everything without rush and asked her to come with him for her safety. His mother would be so mad if she would be here.

"Ugh. You stupid fox," she groaned. _Well, too late to do anything now._

 ** _\_**

 **NOTES** **\- again**

 **I think my writing slacked quite a lot at the end… but I think 4000 words is enough for one chapter XD hopes you enjoyed this!**

 **Also, I can never make up my mind for the cover image but I think this one's a keeper.**


	3. welcome to cliffside

**NOTES**

 **Thanks again for the follows/favorites/reviews on this story, it means a lot to me :D ((cough, cough) hardly anyone but still, thank you to those who do (cough))**

 **I hope y'all like this chapter, I thought it'd be nice to pop in just a hint of Nick's past which was mean to come in way later,** **hope you enjoy, i guess!**

 **\\\\\**

 **CHAPTER 3 – welcome to Cliffside**

"For goodness sake, Kate. She is not fucking dead!"

Nick yelled at the taller canid; Of course she wasn't dead, she was breathing perfectly fine. Nick palmed his face with one free paw in frustration, Kate was such an over-reactor, Judith was only sleeping and if the husky continued acting likes this she'd be woken.

"But-" she began protesting, having nothing to say. The grey rabbit lay still hugged up in the large soft arms of the red fox, her ears loosely swaying by the rhythm of Nick's evenly paced steps. Gravel crunched underneath both hind paws, as well as the howls of the wind whistling through small gaps, making up for the silent moments the mammals had.

The night wind was strong up high where they walked, in between old wreckage of what used to be a small village on the edge of the cliff. Not much remains were left, the only lucky two homes that still stood up whole had shattered windows and missing roof tiles, crumbling black with ash; the rest of them were nothing but piles of rubble and sharp pieces resting around all over the floor, keeping even the daring teens from other districts out of the deserted place. It was sad no one ever re-built it, but people saw it as shameful to do so due to what happened only about 30 years ago; the mysterious bombing of the cliff. It was just fine that morning, going on with normal daily lives, heading to work or school, what ever they would do, not knowing in hours time they'd be no more. Nick in his kit years was lucky enough to have been in meadowlands at the time; sent off by his parents to buy some bread at the nearest bakery, hearing the huge explosion and knowing something wasn't right. He returned to find he had lost everything; his home, his family, every one of his friends; he was on his own. Luckily Kate, few years older than him, had put him back on his feet and told him to stay strong.

Here they were now, walking in the same dead place that seemed to be stuck in a time warp, everything in it's place and had been so for what seemed like forever. The fox couldn't help but stare around at the surroundings no matter how many times he had passed the route. He recognized the pile of red bricks as his favorite childhood toy-store, the spaced out area with parts concrete still clinging on to a rusty metal frame as the local supermarket and the patch of weed-filled soil where once a fountain sprayed out crystal clear water. His mother used to take him to that same fountain and she'd watch her young and still so innocent kit splash around, with the other younglings also too little to understand the real world.

The red fox snapped out of his thoughts as they passed out of the memory lane into a more clear space. Just in time for a certain bunny to wake.

Judith yawned, arms reaching out to both sides, almost knocking her clamped fist into the tod's muzzle if he had not tilted it up out of reach in time. Her eyes felt glued together from the deep sleep, not wanting to open back up to the world. She felt herself move gently, in some sort of beat accompanied by noises of steps on small rocks. Her long sensitive ears caught the unmistakable sound of breaths. Her ears perked up, as did her eyes open to find they didn't need to adjust to any light but a small glow coming from somewhere near. She didn't see much but enough to make out the fox she had completely forgotten about of a second, and to her curiosity, a huge figure by his side, also canid by the muzzle and pointed ears on her head.

"Why hello there!" Kate beamed, stopping Nick so she could lean over to the waking stranger.

Judith was met with a large white face. The sudden greeting made her nose twitch and violet eyes widen. She figured it was a dog, which held a torch giving off the only light around. Her face features were most certainly happy, a friendly smile spreading across her lips, the corners of her mouth meeting with two dark triangular patches of fur which curved around from the black line down her back. Like wolves, there weren't many dogs around in Zootopia but they lived amongst the rest; she didn't think she'd actually ever meet one personally though. "…Hello"

Nick was more than relieved that the bunny was awake, his arms were starting to get cramps from carrying her. He lowered her to the cracked stone pathway, making her stand on her own.

It felt great to be able to wake her legs up, stretching the sleepy muscles to work again. The ground was rough underneath her delicate feet used to smooth marble and fluffy grass. She had no clue where about in Zootopia they were, if they were even _in_ Zootopia… how would she get back home if she had to? She felt safer now that there was another female, ignoring the fact she was gigantic. It was silent for a moment, no one mad a move, everyone just standing still in the whistling wind for a few long seconds. Judith had so many questions fogging up in her mind, all ready to bust out at them. She only just managed to contain herself and flatten her ears down over her shoulders shyly. It was only then she had noticed how chilly it actually was, the cold nipping at her exposed arms and neck.

"Judith Hopps right?" The husky gleamed, holding out a huge paw for Judith to shake. She was the first and only one Nick had told about the wolves and how they needed her for some crazy plan. The second she had heard it she felt pity for the poor little rabbit; she felt the need to bring her comfort, even if she was a complete stranger… even if she was an upper. "I'm Kate. Kate Snowpack."

The grey bunny nodded, slightly creeped out at how talkative Kate was even though she had never met her, and only just woken up. Her unstable paw grabbed the larger one for just long enough to shake then pulled it back to herself for warmth. She envied the thick fur coat the dog had, the type that mammals living in Tundratown had to keep them warm in the everlasting winter; her silky grey pelt was thinner and meant for the spring sunshine down near the farmlands. _What are they doing at home?_ Judith questioned herself. _Do they even care?_ But she knew the answer. Of course they cared, she was the first born, the one that had to marry a second upper in the tri-burrows to keep the Hopps name. Or would they just stop looking? She had been gone for almost a whole day now, depending on the time it was. She would of asked one of the others but she kept her small snout glued together, silently trotting over the paw prints the mammals in front of her made. Maybe it was good she was taken; if they stopped searching and let her sister, the second born, be the perfect bunny she is, then maybe Judith could have a normal life... _If_ this was what you call normal.

The threesome reached a bridge, stretching out into the darkness of the night. A large arched sign swaying in the gale stood right in front like some sort of entrance, looking like the rusty bars holding it up could give up on it any second. Even Nick, who had gone under it many times throughout his life, whether it was new and shiny or as it stood now, he still looked up at it with sad eyes. The Sign was a normal height for Kate, to Judith it was ginormous; the torch line shone up onto the curved metal bars that formed a word.

Judith knew this place; not literally, but she could of sworn she had heard about it some time, maybe in school or some place but she just couldn't find the place in her mind where she kept it. Putting the jigsaw pieces together, it all fell into place. By the wind, she could tell they were somewhere up high like mountains, except it was flat so obviously a cliff instead. The temperature just screams Meadowlands, even if this wasn't Meadowlands, it had to be somewhere near, and the whole place was destroyed and never fixed, like it was stuck in time. Now her eyes were scanning the sign in only the light from the stars above, she could just make out the word curled from metal 'CLIFFSIDE'.

 _Cliffside._ Her jaw dropped. _The Cliffside, the one that was bombed._

 _"_ _No way…"_ she whispered.

"What is it now, Flopsy?" the tod was already way in front of her, turning his head to an angle he could look back behind him at the upper. Her mouth was wide open, as her eyes too looked down to nothing on the floor. The second she heard his voice her ears perked up straight and her jaw snapped shut.

 _Cliffside._

The bunny bunched up the front of her floaty dress in her arms, running as fast as her long feet could go, with a little spring each time. Catching up to the two canids she took in a long breath. "We- we're in Cliffside, the-"

"-The district that was fully wiped out twenty years ago, blah blah and so on." Nick finished of what he assumed the doe would say, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" her head tipped to the side, too confused to care about the cold anymore. She was so extremely curious, She had always has been and she found this quite exciting at the same time as she was scared to death, just not showing it on the outside.

"Because we live here." Kate butted in with a smile; seeing that her fox friend wasn't being such a gentlemammal as he usually was, coming out quite snobby instead. Perhaps it was because the rabbit came from one of the richest Zootopian families, and Kate knew how much he despised them by the way he cursed and ranted on about them all the time. She didn't blame him, she did too, but that didn't change the fact they had to help this one. This one seemed different, had less of a nasty and posh attitude; maybe Nick just needed some time to see that.

"You what?" Judith couldn't stop her Jaw from dropping again. The husky had said it so casually, like it was _completely_ normal that they _live_ in Cliffside… seeing it was completely destroyed, where would they even stay? It was then she wished it was a little lighter and she was taller so she could scan around for any whole homes they would most likely stay in; but if there were people living in the abandoned place, why did it still look like this? _What on earth is going on here?_

"There's so much you don't know, Judy" a big white paw reached out for Judith's shoulder when Kate knelt down in front of her. Her long black-tipped ears flattened to the back of her head when she heard 'Judy', only her brother littermate, who was like her best friend, called her that. She liked her name shortened; Judy, being called that used to make her happy, it still did, but now it drilled a hole of sadness right through her. If there was one thing she missed and worried about most from home, it was Zack. Surely he wouldn't give up on finding her, incase things didn't go right wherever they were taking her. Then the actual sentence hit her; _so much I don't know?_ What could this stretched space of ruins possibly hide?

Kate noticed the jumbled state Judith was in, shaking her head she gave a friendly chuckle and guided her to the edge of the bridge, slowly not to terrify her. "Don't worry about that now, dear. Come look at this." _Perfect timing,_ Her mind noted as she led Judy to the short wall. Judy, since she was a bunny, she was way shorter than the iron fencing, so instead of looking over it like the Dog, she had to look through the bars.

With each coming second, Judy's nose twitched faster, especially when Kate led her towards the side of the bridge. Her belly was met with one of the poles as she grabbed onto them firmly incase she'd fall, or even worse, be pushed. She didn't have too much to look at with the fog and darkness, except a few shining dots in the dark navy blue skies, where the clouds didn't cover. The wind hit her like a bulldozer, threatening to push her right over the middle bar going across, over the edge into the darkness below; her knuckles started hurting with how tightly she was grasping the cold metal. The wind wasn't only strong though; it carried something that clung to her fur and made her feel the low temperature even more on her un-covered arms. Daring herself to lean out slightly, she saw where the water was coming from, her amethyst eyes dropped low to meet with a rushing stream of water, dropping straight down right under her, and her fear of falling heightened.

"No, no, no. Not the waterfall darling," Kate gave a small laugh, watching the bunny shake with fear, hugging the pole that kept the railing to the bridge. "Look, there"

Purple eyes followed the long arm, to the tip of her pointing claw, then kept going until she saw a light; it was only a glimpse between two tall mountains, but it was unmistakably the sun waking up from its long slumber. A soft light spread through the morning mist, more clear rays lashing out as it rose up from behind the forests green canopy. The mist slowly lifted with it, and half an hour passed in a second, now the sun fully up and Judith could get a clear view of her surroundings. On the other end of the bridge stood even more rubble, which most likely would have been the local Cliffside hospital. She also realized how damaged the bridge was, huge gaps missing and railings bending over; still she couldn't see a single form of life in the area.

She strutted behind the two canids, moving her sore wrist in a circular motion, hoping the pain would dim at least a little, but it had only gotten worse since yesterday when she hurt it falling down stairs. When they reached the end of the Bridge, Nick, followed by Kate, lead the way through huge chunks of cement depending on each other to prevent them from crashing to the ground. He lead them to the very tip of Cliffside, where Judy's earlier thoughts were proven right; in the distant down below lay huge grass plains she knew as the Meadowlands district. She had learnt to ignore the death stares the fox had been giving her, finding it stupid, as _he_ was the one that kitnapped him and as much as she hated to say, she'd much rather be back at her boring home.

"Okay" the fox snapped and halted to a stop before they could go any further and walk right over the edge. "See you down there"

Judy's eyes shot wide open as she watched the fox salute goodbye and step right over the edge. The edge that lead down to definite death in the crashing waterfall below. She forgot everything else in the world and ran forward to look over the edge, being stopped by the paws of the dog grabbing her on both arms.

"Calm it, small one" Kate soothed, holding back her laugh. _Oh that fox got her good._ "Nick is perfectly fine, and plus, don't you hate each other anyway?"

The bunny was about to protest against him being okay after jumping off a cliff, but her jaw stayed glued together when a laughter roared from underneath. Her whole head tipped down and she gave a slight growl when she spotted the red figure on a new wooden walkway not to far down, laughing at how she had freaked.

Kate was next to jump down to the platform, landing on her feet perfectly with ease and signaled for the grey bunny to jump down.

Judith was too annoyed to be scared, that fox deserved another punch in the arm, or even better his face because she'd happily knock his shiny teeth out one at a time. That was the second time he had made her feel like an absolute fool; why did she even freak out? Shouldn't she of been happy if he was gone and she was left with the much kinder Husky. With a spring of her long rabbit feet, she leapt off the edge and stumbling onto the platform. The fall was quicker than she had planned it to be and she stumbled forwards, only just saving herself from the end with her two paws out in front of her. She yelped in pain when force hit her left. She sat up on the wet planks that were firmly nailed to the side of the rocky wall and snarled at Nick in some sort of predatory way, with wasn't as threatening as she hoped with her rounded prey teeth. "Why, you" she hissed, narrowing her eyes, and in a blink she was next to him with her elbow on his stomach.

"Why did you do that?" he wheezed and pushed her away from him so she fell back onto her bottom. It wasn't long before she was back looking up in front of him with crossed arms as he coughed.

"Ughh! First you _kitnap_ me, then give me all these death stares like you want me to _disappear_ , when I don't even know who you are. You constantly make me feel like some stupid bunny when really, _you're_ the stupid one here, you _fox_!" her eyes narrowed as she raged on, stomping her foot hard on the ground, making the walkway shake a little. The Fox's narrowed his eyes like her and leant down so his face was closer to hers.

"Look, not sure if you understand the situation you are in, after all, you are just a dumb bunny, but I am trying to save you along with the _whole_ of the Zootopia kingdom. Let me tell you, you have been a pain in the tail, so _yes_ , I do want you to disappear. Sadly enough, that is not possible so I am going to ask you to keep your tiny mouth shut and do as I say if you'd like to live" he snarled.

There muzzles were so close the tips of their noses nearly touched and both had their eyes glaring daggers at the other. Kate shook her head and felt like she would have to be the responsible adult in this situation, since both the 17 year old and 24 year old were acting like kits. If they continued raising their voiced they'd be heard and that would not turn out so great.

"Okay, you two, beak it up" She walked towards them disappointed when they didn't react to her. She huffed and rolled her eyes, suddenly forming an idea in mind she was certain would break up their now-yelling towards each other. A sly grin snuck on her face and she stood in a relaxed position with her arms folded. "You look like you're about to kiss"

She was satisfied when they snapped away from one another, a dark red blush visible on the doe's ears and cheeks, while the fox immediately looked quite mad at her too. "Your pathetic squabbling will get us all put in a prison cell." She whispered to them both before turning to only Nick. "You moron, did you forget we're right outside of Cliffside!"

The red pointed ears lowered to the back of his head and he looked down to his feet; usually Kate and him where like siblings, but when she scowled at him like that it reminded him she was actually a whole lot older and it made him remember how his mom would yell for doing something bad. "Now come on, the both of you" she demanded and started following the path around a corner of the cliff, keeping closer to the rocky side on her right for safety. They had to walk down quite a few steps, taking caution of the wet surface; especially the doe that didn't have paw pads on the bottom of her feet.

They turned into a small crack on the cliff, just tall enough for the dog to pass through without crouching down but what was inside had shocked Judith. The passage was narrow but slowly got wider and higher until they arrived in a huge underground dome, the many shades of grey stretching up perfectly smooth. It had probably remained untouched for a long time as the light coming from three spaced-out lanterns hanging from chains reflected off the polished rock, creating a dim orangey illumination around the room. The dome wasn't completely round though; there stood a huge palace-like door, encrusted in gold and neat swirly carvings reading out the word 'Cliffside' in a similar style to the one they'd seen stepping onto the bridge earlier. That too looked like it had been untouched; not a single chip or scratch in the oak or any small smudge marks on the golden ring doorknob.

The entrance was already slightly open, all three mammals squeezing themselves through the gap without a single noise. Although they fit through the slightly open part of the door, Judy didn't understand why they didn't just push it open further. She still didn't trust them completely, especially not the red fox, but what choice did she even have?

"Right, we're in. Now we just need to get past the guards." Kate whispered with an unsure smile watching the corners of the bunny's mouth drop. This was going to be hard.

 **/**

It had been a long few hours, so much had happened in her morning and it only just reached 10am. Judith sat on a small chair, not knowing where she was and why she was told to stay in that room. Her legs swung above the ground in an uneven pace, the violet skirt of her dress flowing up and falling back down as she did so. Her eyes wondered around the place. It didn't have too much; a few bits and pieces of furniture not for any specific room in particular, many, many boxes full of whoever knows what and a whole lot of dust, covering almost everything around her like a blanket. The air was full of it too; making her throat and twitching nose feel dry and horrible.

She was tired after all the running they did, once almost getting caught by a bunch of five wolves who had mentioned smelling something odd if it wasn't for a howl that had them all distracted. The Dog she was with had left saying she was going to find the smallest possible clothing her to keep over her stay and some food she could snack on until dinner.

The red fox came into the room wearing a fresh pair of clothing; a big green t-shirt and some denim jeans. The bunny's eyes left her surroundings and over to the tod, trying her hardest not to stare too much at him. This was all so new to her and she couldn't help herself, finally giving in to take in the sight. Never had she seen a mammal with such red fur as he had. Sure, she had come across a red panda but this red fur was different and unlike any other.

Nick felt the amethyst eyes all over him but let the chance to make a joke about it fly right past his head. He had to be serious now or the bunny could be taken away and Zootopia could be miserable for the many years to come and as much as he hated them, he wasn't that cruel and couldn't let that happen. Once the bunny shifted her gaze to his face, his eyes met hers. "You can't trust anyone here," he tediously said. It was true, not a single soul in the huge underground city of Cliffside could be trusted.

"What about Kate?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He gulped, feeling his throat tighten as he spoke. It hurt to say it but not even his best friend, pretty much like his sister, could be trusted. She worked there in security and had a high rank and even if she got Nick out of trouble, he didn't know if she wouldn't mention the bunny to them. Her job and life was at risk knowing the secret so she had no reason not to spill and be rewarded for the hint. His tongue felt dry when the words were forced out. "She's one of them, you can't trust her either."

"So how do I know I can trust you?" the question was meant to challenge him, wanting to get him back in any way for the many times he had made her feel stupid and call her stupid Speciest names.

"Because I'm trying to save you"

"But you're a _fox_ " if that didn't cause a spark of anger or annoyance in him, then what would?

He made a quick move to the chair she sat on and grabbed hold of the, forcing it with her on it to the wall behind. Making sure she stayed in her place, he leant forward as she leant back until her head was pressed against the wall but wishing it could go further. Her eyes met the sharp emerald ones in front of her, gulping with fear and her nose twitching faster than it had been any other time. The fox's breath too close to her face smelt like mints when he whispered, the sight of his pearly white Canines daunting her. "I am _very_ aware that I'm a fox but hear me when I say this. I am the _only_ one you can trust while you're here and this is exactly why" he hurled a piece of scrunched up paper he had in his pocket at the concrete ground sending a big cloud of dust into the already-grimy air. The paper ball bounced and rolled a little further, coming to a stop against a cardboard box.

Nick stared into the amethyst eyes for a second, suddenly feeling guilty for frightening her so much and he noticed the small distant between their muzzles, suddenly feeling a heat come to his cheeks, unseen due his red fur. Remembering what Kate had said earlier when they were arguing, about them almost looking like they'd kiss, he backed away, letting the bunny scatter off the chair towards the piece of paper and snatching the crumbled ball un her paws.

Slowly she unfolded it Gasping at the big picture of her face on it. She continued to take in the words on the paper, her eyes catching the big bold numbers first. _'One million bucks reward'_ it read, _'Judith Laverne Hopps'._ It mentioned she could be anywhere around Zootopia and she was wanted alive. A shiver ran down her spine. Was she really wanted for that much? Why did they need her that much? She was just a bunny. She didn't know how to feel. In a way she had an excited feeling about this, knowing mammals in this odd Cliffside place were searching head-over-tails to find her, but on the other paw, she'd have to stay put in that same old dirty storage level with no one but an annoying fox and dog apparently she couldn't even trust.

With wide eyes she looked over her shoulder to the tod who just nodded slowly back at her, confirming the wanted sign was a hundred percent real.

"Welcome to Cliffside" he whispered loud enough for her to hear as her mouth dropped into a worried frown. _You most likely wont enjoy your stay._

 **\\\\\**

 **Sorry for not being so active with this story. I'm not much of a writer and I usually get distracted when I do write which makes the process of getting the chapter done extremely slow but ill try work on it more often. I am a terrible speller and make horrible typos all the time, so please mind them. Thank you for reading and hope you liked this chapter :D**


End file.
